Jean Marco One-Shot
by animechik16
Summary: This is a YAOI. Please do not read if you do not like Guy x Guy. JEANMARCO Disclaimer: I do not own AOT/SNK


(Author's Note: Please go to my Wattpad for the inspiration. I have never written a smut before so if this sucks, please forgive me. Also, the credit for the dialogue of Jean goes to the other role-player. Please comment!)

* * *

I was casually walking down the halls for supper when suddenly Eren appeared before me. He was charging toward me with his usual hyperactive self but this time he looked much angrier than usual. He rushed toward me with menace in his eyes. I tried to ignore his obvious hatred for me because today was actually going quite well for me. I turned on the nearest corner to avoid Eren but he was getting faster and soon caught me. He turned me around and yelled my name as if I didn't know it myself. His spit splattered onto my face as he continued his reason for yanking me and holding me back from supper.

"Stay away from my sister, you ass!" His breathing turned into growls as he glared into my soul. "She told me you molested her!" His hands grabbed at my collar, threatening to rip my only good shirt. I stood confused as he was tempted to get physical.

"I did not do that! I would never do that! I have a," I cut myself off. There was no way I was finishing that sentence with Eren right in front of me. He didn't seemed convinced that I didn't commit such a low crime.

"A what?" His voice was dripping with attitude. He wouldn't believe me even if my life was at stake. I sighed, not seeing another way out of this situation.

"Nothing." I dropped my confidence and hoped Eren would let me go. "Just a slip of the tongue, that's all." He seemed to know I wasn't telling the whole truth. Now, he was curious as to what I could've had that would prove me innocent.

"A boyfriend? I wouldn't be surprised." He sounded like he was joking but I couldn't shake the fact that he hit the nail on the head. I desperately tried to think of words that could form into a sentence and convince otherwise.

"I-I-I," I stuttered, "No way! I, uh." No words could come to mind since it was the truth. I just had to figure something out.

Eren was starting to get impatient, "Give me an answer!"

"Uh…" At that moment, the one person that could've been in a thousand different places was none other than five feet away from myself and Eren. Marco was strolling down the hall, as if he had all of the time in the world. He couldn't' care less about being late for supper since he was probably looking for me. I averted my sight from his direction and focused back on Eren. I was too late. Eren turned back to see where I was looking and got an idea.

"Marco! Yo, Marco! Get over here!" Eren had the slyest smile as he called Marco over to our general area in the connecting hallways.

"Polo!" Marco laughed. He walked over to us, holding one of his remarkable smiles. "Hello Jean!," he looked at me before he glanced back at Eren.

"M-marco?" I was trying to signal him to leave before Eren said anything but Marco couldn't understand.

Eren let go of my neck and faced toward Marco. He pointed accusingly at me, "Get him to give me an answer!"

Marco smiled and nodded before asking Eren, "For what?"

Eren searched his mind as to why he was here and not eating food. "I don't know." He wracked his brain for the question he really wanted Marco to get Jean to answer for him.

Marco smiled at Eren as if he couldn't be cuter. I was soon pissed. I turned my head to a wall as Marco said the dumbest sentence of the year.

"Jean," he purred at me like he didn't know I was slightly mad at him. Then again, I can't stay mad at him for long. "He needs something but he doesn't know what. Can you help him, please?"

Now that wasn't fair. He gave me this look that he knows is my weakness. This tender, sexy look that he gives when he's um, never mind. Eren saw him and got confused.

"What was that?" Did he seriously have to ask? I was so flustered. There was no way I was answering that question.

My face was burning as I covered my face. Uncovering my mouth, I mumbled, "Shut up, Eren."

Marco giggled cutely and looked Eren fondly, "Oh nothing." He made it seem like so much more.

My anger rose, "Shut your face!" I didn't mean to yell but I wanted to drop this whole conversation and just eat.

"Don't you tell me to shut it!" Eren pointed at me again but Marco didn't know I was only speaking to Eren.

He gave me this look like he was puppy that just got kicked. My heart hurt as his eyes began to be brimmed with tears, "B-but Jean." He ran down the hall and didn't look back.

I glared at Eren, "Eren, you piece of shit." I didn't feel like eating anymore.

Before I ran off, Eren mumbled to himself, "Whatever, I don't care anymore."

I replied to him, "Good because whatever I get up to is none of your damn business." Eren left me, stomping off to his group of friends. And with that, I took off after Marco.

I found Marco after running around half of the training camp. I could tell he was still mad and he refused to look at me. He didn't appreciate it when I yelled at him. His back was toward me as I walked to him. He began to walk away but I shouted at him to come back. I yelled his name again.

"What?" Whoa, he actually sounded pissed.

I stepped closer, "I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get upset."

He folded his arms together and faced his body away from but not completely, "You told me to shut up."

I laughed silently, it was just a simple misunderstanding. "No, I told Eren to shut his trap, not you." I gazed into his eyes, trying to get him to smile.

He sighed happily and laughed. "Oh ok!" He made another one of his adorable smiles before shifting the tides, "So same time tonight, right?" He winked at me as I processed the words he just uttered.

"What? I, uh, well." My face beat red.

"Aw, Jean, you are too cute sometimes." He closed the gap between us and smiled another irresistible smile.

"Shut up." I kissed him. That was the only way I knew how to shut my boyfriend up. "Happy?"

"Yes!" He nodded enthusiastically. "Oh Jean, you are so sly." He winked at me once more.

Just being near him set my heart aflame. I thought to myself that Eren is a dick and he doesn't know shit, especially about relationships. I patted Marco's hair as he leaned into his ear. Whispering sensually, I asked him, "Why don't we, well, go back to somewhere less public, huh?" We were in the middle of the sparring fields and as turned on as I was with those addicting lips of his, there was no way I was doing anything where we would be training the next day. There is also a chance one of the higher-ups might catch us. It was a little bit past curfew and if get caught, there is no telling of the consequences nor the embarrassment of being found by someone as you try to get it on with your partner.

"Sounds good," he ruffled my hair as he pulled me into a nearby building. I blushed as I thought of how it's not fucking fair! Goddammit, he's so cute and that I must tap that. "Thinking bad thoughts, again?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I stopped us in the middle of a hallway. I kissed him, shutting him up. I led him to a wall and gave him a haughty look. I slightly deepened the kiss and grinder our bodies together. He moaned and pulled our mouths apart, "Jean," he panted. God, I love how he said my name when we were both feeling horny. "We have to wait."

I backed away, "Why?" I didn't feel patient today.

He looked up at me and his eyes drooped as he regained his composure. "We are barely in the hallway." He tried to be loud but knew we could get caught if that happened.

I groaned angrily and searched the hall quickly, "Fine." I found a door and pulled him toward it. I checked it, discovering it was a cleaning supply closet. I shoved Marco inside and closed the door. There was no lock so I put a broom against it just to be safe.

"Oh my." Marco was hard to see but there was a small window in the back. The moonlight shone on his beautiful skin and only made him sexier.

I picked him up and leaned him against another wall. "Better?"

His eyes stared into mine lustfully, "Better."

I clicked my tongue three times, thinking of how he had his naughty moments. I smirked at him as I thought to myself how he's lucky I'm fucking naughty too. I winked at him before he began grinding into me again. I whimpered at the perfect friction. HIs sneaky hands slid down my torso and reached the lower part of my uniform. He unzipped it in a rush and I couldn't help but grab his hair, getting a little needy.

"Not too rough now Jean, don't wanna get caught." He grinned seductively at me. I could tell he was thinking of doing something different today.

"I don't care if we get caught, " I saw him get him on his knees. "Oh." I suddenly had no will to talk. I couldn't tear away my gaze.

"So," he paused, taking his fucking time. "Do you want me to?"

I looked at him as if he were crazy, of course I did. I would be crazy if I said no. "Yes, please."

He took care of my lower half with incredible skill. He started by panting hotly over my clothed member. He slowly stripped down the clothing, leaving myself bare before him, except for my shirt. I placed my hand on the back of his neck as he tenderly stroked my dick. I shivered as he licked upwards to the tip, his fingers tracing his tongue's path. I quietly moaned and waited for the best part. He began to slowly place it into his mouth and suck. I pulled on his neck, letting him sallow more of me. He held onto my hips so my thrusting wouldn't harm him. It felt so amazing in his mouth and he kept getting better. My throbbing member took great pleasure as he hummed and sucked harder. He bobbed his head and used one hand to rub the rest. His other hand drifted down to his own and I took notice that he couldn't wait any longer.

Before he could rub himself, I pulled myself out and spun Marco around. I roughly pushed him into the wall and whispered into his ear, "Sorry but you might have a hard time walking after this." My lower half was ready to release at any moment and I wanted to pleasure Marco as much as I could.

"J-jean." God, I still love the way he says my name. I answered him with a non-innocent yes.

"Try not to get my uniform dirty," he scoffed, "It is still a ways from the sleeping quarters." He sounded so sexy and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Of course," I winked but he couldn't see. I quickly dropped his pants and my own. As he leaned against the wall, I couldn't help but blush at the wonderful view before me. After soaking in the moment, I decided to take my time and enjoy this. "Before I continue though, Marco?" He questioned me with a simple yes. "I-I love you, okay?" He turned around and chuckled at me.

"I love you too! Always, Jean." I repeated always and confessed once more before feeling a small tear on my face. "Aw Jean, you are too cute when you are all romantic." He kissed me and I blushed furiously.

"I'm being so fucking sappy, I'm sorry." I looked away but he reassured me and said he loved every part of me. I kissed him again. Suddenly, the door opened.


End file.
